vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mei (The Zashiki Warashi of Intellectual Village)
Summary Mei is a Zashiki Warashi, the wife of Majina and Hafuri's mother. A Zashiki Warashi is a Youkai born of a collection of dead babies and young children killed by their parents during famines. They are attached to a household and are said to protect the house and bring good fortune, to sneak into the futon of the family members and to play harmless pranks, all the while only being seen by children or as a shadow near a corner. However, when the household is declining the Zashiki Warashi will leave them, and misfortune will befall them. She and Majina were killed in the original timeline. After Shinobu's journey to the past changed history, the two survived the attempt on their lives and hid from the world so as to not distort the flow of history. While they were in hiding they managed to replicate the project that had boosted Yukari's power, this time completing it and achieving its final goal. However, Mei became "too perfect" as a Zashiki Warashi, apparently losing all of her emotions and will, only following Majina silently to protect him. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, Unknown with destiny manipulation Name: Mei, Hyakki Yakou Special-Made Ver. 40 Zashiki Warashi Origin: The Zashiki Warashi of Intellectual Village Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Youkai, Zashiki Warashi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Destiny Manipulation, Reality Warping (Can create new destinies), Immortality (Type 1), Resistance (Immunity to conventional weapons and damage inflicted by the normal laws of physics, some resistance to interference from history and destiny) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Comparable to Yukari), Unknown with destiny manipulation (Basically a form of reality warping that can achieve the impossible) Speed: Superhuman with Subsonic reactions (Comparable to Yukari) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level, immune to conventional weapons and damage inflicted by the normal laws of physics Stamina: Likely high Range: Standard melee range, universal with destiny manipulation Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown, acts emotionless most of the time and automatically acts to support her family Weaknesses: Due to her species' origins she's weak against glass made from the powder of a crushed old stone mill (A glass fiber rope will restrain her despite her great strength, and glass bullets will bypass her invulnerability to conventional weapons), Mei counts as "dead" and is vulnerable to some abilities that affect the dead Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Immortality:' All Youkai have an immortal body, since they don't have a concept of lifespan. Once they reach adulthood they stop aging completely, which makes it basically impossible to determine an adult Youkai's age from their physical appearance, as they could be several centuries old but still look young. *'Invulnerability:' Youkai are immune to conventional weapons and physical damage that follows the laws of physics. They are also immune to natural poisons and to things like radiation. Even weak, harmless Youkai won't die if nuclear missiles were to pour down like rain. Additionally, Youkai have some resistance to interference from history and destiny. *'Destiny Manipulation:' Generally Zashiki Warashi aren't a particularly powerful species of Youkai. They don't have fierce claws or fangs, they can't curse someone to death and they don't eat people. However, Zashiki Warashi rule over destiny. They can perceive and control destiny, sometimes causing their household to have visions of a future disaster as a warning and bringing them prosperity. Mei's ability as a Zashiki Warashi was boosted by her husband Majina, allowing her to fight against the normal destiny and achieve any of the possible destinies. Circumstances and events do not matter, as long as Mei fights the naturally occurring destiny, everything around her will be manipulated and correct itself to bring about the result she desires. **'Destiny Creation:' Majina and Mei managed to complete the original project's final goal of going beyond choosing between the available destinies and achieving the creation of a new destiny from nothing. As such, unlike Yukari who is just the prototype and has to sacrifice her powers to do it once, Mei can freely wield this power. She is able to alter the world and make the impossible happen as many times as she wants. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Zashiki Warashi Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Youkai Category:Fate Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Parents Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier